Working with the Enemy
by desiree17
Summary: Hermione finally got the job she had been wanting and working for! But ofcourse, like most everything it was ruined quicky. Draco Malfoy as her partner and coworker? Maybe its not as bad as she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else here. JK does, she is bomb :)**

Authors note!! ahh, k wiish me luck for my story, i hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

"Granger?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Draco Malfoy seethed toward the girl sitting at her own desk in HIS office.

"Oh my god, Malfoy? I wasn't told i would be working with you?!" Hermione fearful at first but regaining her composure.

"No, tell me your not my new partner for this job. Tell me they didn't hire some know it all mudblood to be taking Jens place." Draco ran his fingers through his platinum hair, his face remaining expressionless.

"As a matter of fact they did. They finally realized they should stop hiring women who could hardly spell their last names. Margret didn't tell me it was you that i'd have to share this awfully small room they call a frigin office with an arrogant ars!"

"Language Mudblood." Draco leaned on his desk for support.

Hermione got up from her desk and paced behind it, trying awfully hard to think how she got herself into such a position. Of all the things Malfoy would chose as a career, the International Magical Office of Law had to be it! He should be in a grave somewhere like his good for nothing father.

What the hell was a bushy-haired Granger doing, sitting in his office, in Jennifer's seat?! Draco didn't understand, they usually hired gorgeous, beautiful models as his partner. A lot of great memories lay on that desk...now a picture of Potty and the red-haired weasles lay on the desk! He had to get to the bottom of this.

"This is not going to work. I can't work with some ugly, beaver looking girl. The wizards and witches we work with internationally will laugh. No, im finding Margret." Draco attempted to exit the office.

"Excuse me where are you going?" Hermione tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"To get you fired or removed."

"No your not, i worked really hard to get here Malfoy. I didnt just jump on a superiors wonky to get this job! And you of all people will not get me fired." Hermione's eyes flashed from anger to frustration to fear.

"Really? You stupid girl, I cant get you fired in a matter of seconds." A flare in his eyes.

"Malfoy. We can make this work. I wont bother you." Hermione said through a clenched jaw.

"Oh, poor Granger needs this job. Oh, i should really pity her and let her breath the same air as me in MY office. Granger there is no way in hell i will work with you." He left the room to find Margret their boss.

Hermione exhaled and sat at her desk. Worried that Malfoy being so high in authority could actually get her fired.

-------------------------------------

"Margret! I mean beautiful, sweet Margie. You must understand...my new coworker and i dont exactly see eye to eye on anything. Surely you understand what i mean, if you could just take care of that little problem. It will be greatly appreciated, and greatly rewarded." Draco stroked her cheek and grinned.

Margret, the woman who ran the Department of International Magical Cooperations Department, smiled faintly.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco, please." He smiled.

"Draco, im sorry but there are no others that are even close to her intelligence for this job. I mean she knows the other countries and wizards from around the world. She knows their backrounds and even their children. She's obviously wanted this job for years. She much too qualified for this job. You two will just have to work something out."

"But Margie...how bout we work something out? You know i never forgot that day in my office, when we-"

"Draco! Im sorry." She turned scarlett.

"Margret. Im begging you."

"No. Now i suggest you get back to work and figure out what your going to do, Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy please, Mrs. Louis, let's try to keep things proffessional." Draco hissed in anger and stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------

Slamming the door behind him he turned on the petite girl in front of him.

"Okay Granger, you do not talk to me, look at me or even breath in my direction. got it? Good." He slumped into the chair behind his desk.

"Funny Malfoy that you would even think that i would willingly look into your direction or dream of talking to you. Im just as aggrivated as you are."

"Honestly. How did you end up here. Of all the places and jobs on earth you had to choose this one?!"Draco seethed to his parchment and grabbed a quill.

"That's exactly what i was wondering. Malfoy, if were going to work together we need to make a truce." Hermione straightened her blouse and looked up at Malfoy.

"Ha. Funny, I would never stoop so low as to befriend a dumb mudblood." He sneered.

"Malfoy your what? twenty two years old now? Could you please grow up and find something worth while to say? Really, that's so grade school." She reported back to her empty drawer.

"Im twenty-three and no. Mudblood still fits you perfectly. Or dirty mudblood, filthy mudblood. All around your still nothing more than a mudblood." Pure joy danced through his eyes as he saw Hermione go red.

"The war is over Malfoy! So stop being such an ars. What have i done to you?"

"The war is over but that has nothing to do with you non-magic persons. You dont belong here and its a disgrace they even allow you in here." Draco replied.

"Well deal with it Mr. Malfoy. I am your _equal_ partner. And there is nothing you can do but work along side me." Hermione breathed, waiting for a better reaction than the one she'd been recieving. A boiling Draco Malfoy.

"You will never be my equal, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. You are lower than the mud that graces the bottom of my shoes. Just stay out of my way mudblood." And with that he grabbed his wand.

Hermione took hers out just as quick. But all Draco did was perform a silencing charm to keep her from continuing a conversation with him.

For the rest of the day they worked in silence, answering owls from Bulgaria and France and working seprately.

--------------------------------------------------------

**The next day:**

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley pranced into her office. "I hope you dont mind, i brought you lunch! Although its not much just a saa--oh my god, is that Draco Malfoy?" She hushed her voice.

"Dont worry he cant hear you, he's placed a silencing charm so we dont speak." Hermione threw a nasty look toward him.

Draco didn't even realize anyone was in the room, he concentrated on his work never looking up at Hermione. Although she wasn't that bad to look at he decided. Her hair not as bushy and her slender body...

Not that he would ever be checking out a mudblood. He only had eyes for the beautiful, the gorgeous and the not so bright.

He lifted his head for a quick glance and realizes there was a girl with flaming red hair sitting on Granger's desk.

"Ah Weasley, finally back for more?" Draco smirked his awful smirk.

What did he just say? Surly her bestfriend never would have.

"Malfoy your not in every girls dream, so stop pretending that you see them every night." Hermione glanced at Ginny, she was starting to blend in with her hair. "Ginny?"

"Um...right so there's your lunch! Can't have Neville watching the Floo Network by himself...he once let a 2 year old end up in Nigeria. Um...Bye!" Ginny rushed out of the office.

"Oh my god." Hermione swallowed her own vomit. The thought of Ginny and Ferret Boy. Ew.

"Yea, that's what she said too. What can i say? I am God." Daco planted his feet up on his desk and drifted off reminising.

"Please stop it before i regurgitate." Hermione covered her mouth.

"Shut up Mudblood. your annoying voice is ruining my daydream." Draco glared in her direction.

"Malfoy will you just grow up?"

"I am grown, more than you know. More than you'll ever know." Draco chuckled at his own joke.

Granger sat there dumbfounded. She didnt get it.

"Uh-huh?" Hermione stared at Draco.

"Wow, your more dense than i thought Granger. i meant i've grown in places you'll never get to experience..." Draco placed his arms behins his head and leaned back in his chair.

"If your talking about your brain Malfoy, i see no change there." Hermione said dismissivly and returned to her work.

"I was talking about my shaft, woman. Merlin your thick in the head." Draco sighed.

"Oh no, i really didn't need that image in my head. Now im going to have nightmares." Hermione grimanced.

"Strange, most females call them fantasies, but what ever gets you going."

"Malfoy! You sick, egotistical ferret!" Hermione scrunched up her face as if Draco just pulled out some dirty, smelly socks.

"Hello my wonderful International bunnies of love!" Margret strided into their office.

Hermione jumped from her seat and beamed at her new employer.

"Hello Mrs. Louis! How are you today? What brings you here?" Hermione straightened her blouse.

Draco remained in his chair, feet on desk and all.

"Glad to see you to Mr. Malfoy. Well Ms. Granger i have a wonderful assignment for the both of you!" Margret clapped her hands together and Draco removed his feet from the desk.

"Goody." He deadpanned.

Hermione stood listening intently.

"Okay, so here it is. Since you two are the international spokespersons, and you arrange our international gatherings and whatnot... We've decided you are actually going to do a lot more this year. Traditionally we'd keep you here and have you correspond to your clients through owling but this year we've decided we want you traveling and meeting and mingling with our international relatives in person!"

Hermione gave a quizzical look.

"What are you saying?" Draco leaned forward.

"Well, we want you visiting the wizards from all over the world and working things out in person. We want to advertise unity through the wizarding world. Over the past few years things have been very unstable since the war. What were trying to do is, well, the next generation shouldn't be as corrupted as ours. They should prosper in unity and love. By you two taking pictures and befriends other wizards and witches from all over the world, you guys would set a great example! Everyone here at the ministry is taking some part in this but yours will by far be the most affective." Margret explained with a smile plastered to her face.

"Wonderful!" Hermione beamed, a strained smile fixed on hers.

"So you want Granger and i to travel the world together? Why don't we just apparate when needed and meet eachother there?" Draco pondered.

"Well you see, we want you to travel to these places and stay there for a week...or two. To really explore and get the feel of other places. Think of it as a vaction." Margret wrked on Draco seeing Hermione would never disobey her boss.

"How could it possibly be a vacation with her coming along?" Rage flickered off Dracos face.

"Mr. Malfoy, i told you. You to-two need to work on this in your own time. Were trying to create unity, an-and i will not have you ruinging this."She gathered what ever defiance she had in her voice and her employee burned holes through her skull from his deathly stare. "Mr. Malfoy puh-please act proffessionally. You two will travel together, share a room and wo-work with one another in peace. Or i shall have your jobs. Tha-that goes for the both of you." She studdered and left the room only to suddenly come back in and give one more statement.

"You leave on friday. Be here at 7 am sharp." Then she quickly closed the door and ran off.

Draco was furious. Share a room with a mudblood? Granger in fact! This was impossible. If his father were alive to this day she would defintly perish. He became so enraged he grabbed his wand and blew up the vase in the corner.

Hermione gave out a shriek. He is insane. She carefully grabbed her wand just in case he felt the need to destroy something containing flesh. He went along torching the plants hanging from the wall pottery. Finally he sighed and walked over to his desk, slouching in his chair.

Her mione shakily went back to hers as well...a few minutes later her urge to pee didn't go away. She got up and walked out the door, leaving a very frustrated Draco Malfoy.

Authors Note!! Okay so whatdya think?? First chapter okay?? Hmm...yea needs a little work but donw worry! The trips next and they're garunteed a good time in one anothers company! Review my lovelies :)


	2. The TelePony

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything-bladdieblah-JK does**

a/n: i love stories, i love stories, i love stories hay hay hay hay!!

**Chapter 2: The Tele-Pony**

"Malfoy." Hermione tried to be civil towards him as he walked into the elevator.

It was friday and it was time for their trip, they had gotten more details and they knew they would be staying in Barcelona for a month. She was equipped with three suitcases.

"Granger." Malfoy didn't even look in her direction.

"Your not bringing anything?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Im a warlock, Granger." Draco still looking straight ahead.

"Oh, yea." Hermiones cheeks turned red with embarrassment. _duh. Why didnt i think of that?_

"So...are you excited?" Trying once again at conversation.

"Mudblood, i would prefer you do not speak to me."

"Malfoy. Grow. Up." Hermione's temper getting the best of her.

"Dont speak to me that way, i am your superior, mudblood. When will you get that through your thick skull?" Draco deeply aggitated.

"All i was trying to do is have a civilized conversation with you and all you do is start your 'im superior' rubish! If your so superior, tell me Malfoy. Why are you in the same department as me? Why are you not running this business like your daddy? Oh wait i forgot he was murdered in Azkaban." Hermione losing it, let her anger out.

The cart stopped. She looked at draco and his head was lowered, a dangerous shadow cast over his eyes.

She was pinned against the wall, Dracos arms on either side of her. She had never seen him so angry, eye brows arched, nose flared and rage filtering his eyes.

"You. Will. Not. Speak. Of. Him. I will kill you mudblood. Do not doubt for a second i wont, im a Malfoy. Its what we do."

He let go of the walls and started up the cart once more. Hermione stood there, frozen. She glanced at Malfoy, he was back to normal. as if nothing even happened, not a trace of guilt or satisfaction crossed his face. He was just...Malfoy. Expressionless.

For some reason his expressionless face calmed her.

"You didn't have to get so touchy." Hermione breathed.

His face slowly turned towards her, she turned hers as well. And he smiled?

"Are you insiuating something?" He looked again straight forward.

"No-i-what would i be insinuating?" Once again confused at how quickly his emotional state could swap.

"That you want me to be touchy. I can show you touchy like you'd never believe." Draco smirked.

"What? No! Never do i want to be that close to you again. ever." Hermione folded her arms.

"I think you do. I think you cant resist the urge to jump all over me. Standing so close to one another in a such a small area." Draco inched closer.

She moved farther away and kept her bags in between them. "Mr. Malfoy there is no way in bloody hell i would want to be in such close proximity with you in such a small vicinity." She tried sounding as proffessional as her voice could possibly sound.

"Alright Granger. Well see. Stupid mudblood." Draco exited the cart first.

"Locomotor." Hermione bewitched her bags to follow along.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Malfoy!" Margaret hopped off his desk to greet him. "Any moment know yuor partner shall arrive and you two can get going." She plastered once again, a strained smile on her face.

"Goody." Draco walked around his desk and began going through some files. Hermione walked in.

"Sorry, for some odd reason, the cart closed on my bags and they were sent all over the ministry.I wonder who could've bewitched the stupid shoot to do that." Hermione marched toward Draco.

"Riight," looking in hermiones direction before quickly changing it to Margrets." Dont you think its time to go?"

"Malfoy! Those were my bags!" Hermione stepped closer to him, eyes huge, she was amazed at how careless he could be.

"Im aware. Lets see, did you get them back?" Draco placed a hand to his chin.

"Well yes but-"

"Alright then lets go." Draco clapped his hands and looked expectingly toward Margaret. She said nothing.

"So i assume were apparating?" Draco annoyed. Hermione still flustered over her mistreat of bags.

"Well, you see in Barcelona...well...um, ok you cant apparate there. I mean its possible of course, but you need a license." Margaret paced.

"Of course, but we recieved ours in our sixth year." Hermione ushered.

"Well yes, but you need one to apparate in Barcelona , they're a lot more difficult with their restrictions."

"Well screw their restricitons. How would they know even if we did?" Malfoy leaning on his desk.

He looks so nice when he leans, hermione thought to herself. Wait no she didn't just think that. He just threatened her life for gods sake!

"Yes, um that's not going to happen Dra-Mr. Malfoy. Like we have our floo network, they have an apparation one. And if you do attempt to apparate...you will be splinched. With out a doubt."

"Splinched as in-" Hermione gulped.

"Yes as in you will leave some body part behind...and the anatomy they chose on men...you wouldnt believe." Margaret grinned in Draco's direction.

"What a finger? Boo-hoo." Draco quickly waved it off.

"It's not really a finger...more of a third arm in your case."

Draco's eyebrows lifted and he smirked as he casually protected his family jewles.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So how will we be getting there?"

"Flying? Accio broom!" Draco conjured up his favorite piece of equipment. Hermione shuffled her feet. She hated flying, actually she only flew with Harry and Ron. Never voluntarily, always as a last resort.

"Sorry to burst your bubble of happiness. No, there's a portkey just outside in a tele-pony booth"

"Telephone." Hemrione corrected.

"Excuse me?" Margaret pondered.

"Nevermind."

"Alright well see you two in a month. Keep in touch and keep me updated! Ciao!" She stalked out the room.

Draco didn't hesitate to leave just as quickly as her. He waved off his broom and statred toward the booth. Hermione followed warily after him.

It was obvious he didn't know what a tele-pony booth was.

"This way slacker." Hermione strutted ahead of him into a small red cubicle.

"Muggles and their stupid inventions." Draco muttered as he struggle to fit inside with Hermione and her luggage.

"Honestly Granger, did you really have to bring all that crap with you?"

"I forgot i could've of just called it when i got there ok?" hermione also struggled because all her luggage was crammed in front of her and Draco eerily close behind her.

"Figures."

"Did you shut the door?"

"I would if you moved your fat ass out of the way."

"Im trying and could you refrain from cussing? jeez."

"There its shut now what?"

"Touch the portkey."

"Where's the portkey?"

"She didnt tell you?"

"Obviously if i knew what it was mudblood, you'd think i'd touch it as soon as possible to get out of here. Im not enjoying being so close to you, as much as you may be enjoying this."

"I am not enjoying this. Like i said before this is too close for too many reasons."

"I think your enjoying this very much."

She turned to face Draco, his face was within inches of hers. His eyes so perfectly colored, so blue and entrancing. How his hair fell in his eyes and the strong cheek bones he had.

"I am not enjoying this." Her voice didn't sound nearly as angry as she wanted it to, but kind of like a light breeze instead.

She tripped on her bag and Draco caught her by her waist. He couldn't stop looking at her, her soft amber eyes and her flushed cheeks. The loose curls dangling from her head and her heartshaped lips. Those lips.

He placed a hand on her neck and crashed onto her lips. They tasted sweet and he felt the shape of them pressed down as hard as his. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth with out hesitation slipping her tongue in between his lips. They both wandered in, exploring eachothers mouths. Her hands tightened on his robes.

He fet so good, she could feel him leaned up against her. His hand caressing her cheek and his other supporting her back. mm it felt so good. What the hell was she doing?! Oh my god its malfoy! She quickly threw him off and turned away. Oh god she was going to puke.

Merlin he was gagging. Why the hell would he even want to kiss her? Shit. He made sure to switch back to expressionless before thinking any further. He saw her hand grab a black banna-shaped device and pull it off what ever was holding it.

"Grab this." She huffed.

So he did and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N!!! woooo finally some action! teehee, oh yea thank you to my first reviewer! your awesome :D i really like your advice, please dont hesitate to critic, i like it. You help out a lot. More to come...i wonder what will happen when they have to share a room?? REVIEW


	3. Shut Up

**Disclaimer: same as chap1/chap2!!**

A/N!! okok...hate me. If you reeally paid attention in the last two chaps you miiight notice i changed something. Just a tiny thiing...lets see if you catch it!! ill let you know at the end of this chap--eee--tur anyways. or you can cheeat and skiip straight to the bottom. teehee...(psst, i tend to emphasiiize my vowels at times!)

Also, this chap, gets pretty intense as in pg-16, maature 16 year olds. Im only sayiing 16 because im 16 and duh, i wrote the 'sexuual' scene.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Shut Up**

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Draco spun around.

"Spain you numbnut." Hermione's cheeks were still flushed from the few moments before. Kissing Malfoy?

"Obviously...but what is all this. I mean where in Spain, besides Bar-say-lone-uh, are we?" Draco peered at the large painting in front of him. Hanging on all the walls were large or small paintings and art figures. He was in a builing, that he knew, obviously an art building...

"Oh wow. I've read about here! Were at The Barcelona Museum of Contemporary Art! Museu d'Art Contemporani de Barcelona, also known as M-A-C-B-A." Hermione struggled under the wieght of her luggage.

"You would know what this is...stupid muggle contraptions. Now where are we supposed to go genius?" Draco strided to a painting that was yellow and had triangles and squares smushed together.

"This Picasso guy has nothing on me. I can draw squares and triangles too. What an artist. ha! Le Gee-tar-ista." Draco amused himself.

"Funny Malfoy, its le guitariste, it means the guitarist." Hermione still struggling moved onto the next piece of art.

"You spean Bar-say-lonein?"

"Its spanish."

"Bon Dia! Ello, are shu Erminey? Y Drako?" A tan man walked up to them. He was tall and not at all bad looking hermione thought.

"Si senor, soy Hermione y eso es Draco!" Hermione quickly introduced herself and Draco.

"Partes Catala?"(You speak Catalan?)

"No pero hablo espanol." (No but i speak spanish)

"Oh! Si, Si, hablo espanol tambien. Me llamo Angelo."(oh i see, i speak spanish as well. My name is Angelo.)

"So Granger, hate to interrupt but can you fill me in?"

"I havent even asked what were doing yet. Relax."

"Como prodria ir a un Hotel?"(How can i get to a hotel?)

"Si! Vamos conmigo."(Come with me)

Soon they ended up at an amazing hotel, the man told Hermione how greatful they were to have Wizards and Witches from other Countries staying with them. He gave Hermione a map and a schedule before dropping them off. He showed her a door and gave her two keys.

"Senor? Este es un habitacion simple?"(this is a single?) pointing toward the room. Draco was interested in the vending machine.

"Si. Es una problema?"(Yes, is there a problem?)

"Querria un habatacion doble por favor."(I would like a double please.)

"Lo siento senorita, Su trabajar dijen este cuarto es para ti y esposo."(Im sorry mam, your work said this room would be for you and your husband.)

"What?!" Hermione dropped her duffel bag.

Draco teared his eyes away from the strange machine infront of him, "what happened?"

"El no es mi esposo o novio. Me oido. Necesito un cuarto para yo. Y un para el."(He is not my husband or boyfriend. I hate him. I need a room for me and one for him.)

"Lo siento pero no esta. Todos los habataciones es resevar."(im sorry but there are none. they are all in either taken or reserved.)

Hermione argued with her escort for about a half hour. Draco stood there confused but noticing the tone in Hermiones voice, he knew what ever they were talking about was bad.

Finally Hermione settled, Angelo said it was a pretty big room, the only thing he could do was conjure them another bed. And so he went for permission and Hermione waited until Angelo was gone before breaking the news to Draco. It was already hard enough to look him in the eye after kissing him.

Now she had to be alone with him and look him in the eyes...and talk to him directly.

She handed him a key.

"What was that about?"

"Um...i got it worked out." She still avoided his eye.

"Right, so this one must be my room." He pointed to the door next to the one she was standing in front of.

"This one is yours" she stepped aside and he walked forward. He looked at the card and then at the doorknob.

back at the card, back to the doorknob. once more, card, doorknob.

"Goodness Malfoy. you know nothing about muggles or their world do you?" Hermione slipped her card into the slot above the doorknob. A green light flashed and she pushed the door open.

Draco walked inside. Hermione followed.

"Just so this is clear, its a wizarding world, not a muggle one. What is this? It's a bit small for my taste."

It really wasnt, about the same size as a classroom. It had a mini bar with a mini fridge, a tv and dvd player. It even had a table with a cute couch. And one bed.

"I need a bigger one." Draco sat down on the bed.

"There arnt any." She still avoided his gaze.

"Damn. Well goodbye Granger." Draco waited for her to scurry along. She didn't. He knew what she was doing, of course. She wanted some more of Draco. Oh yea, what girl couldnt resist. He didn't blame her, every girl always wanted more.

"Granger i know what your doing." Draco smirked. He stoop and strided in er directin stopping a few inches from her.

"And what am i doing?" Finally matching his stare.

"You want more." Still smirking, inching closer.

"What? No! I-" Hermione glared.

"Its okay, i understand. They always want more. I mean i cant blame you...i am a Malfoy." He placed his hands on her waist.

"Thats not it! Believe me. Honestly i do not know what happened in that booth but it sure as hell wont happen again!" She backed away and removed herself from his arms.

Draco wiped the smirk off his face. It turned into a glare.

"Then why are you still standing in my room?"

"Its my room. Its both of ours."

"Your joking..."

"..."

"No really granger, if you dont plan on stripping, mosey into your OWN room."

Her arms crossed protectivly over her chest. "I tried to get my own room, but there are none left."

"So then well be sleeping together?"

Again with his stupid smirk. God she hated that smirk...but how does he make it look soo...she stopped that thought before she found herself embraced in his arms once again.

Before she could answer Angelo walked through the open door.

"Es de acuerdo?" (its alright?)Hermione turned towards him.

"Si, sir can you moof police?" Angelo motioned for Draco to move out of the way. He quickly conjured another bed a few feet away from the other.

"Oh Gracias Angelo!" (thank you angelo)

"De res."(your welcome)"Fin Despres bonita"(see you later pretty girl)

Hermione blushed as she shut the door behind him. She turned around smiling and laid her eyes on Draco who was observering her. The smile faded immediatly.

"Oh now i get it."

"What oh brilliant Malfoy?" Hermione charmed her wardrobe into the closet.

"You have a thing for the brown boy." Draco grinned.

"No, are you always so racist?"

"Im a malfoy. i can say what ever the hell i want." Draco walked over to the couch and flopped.

"What is with you and your little superior act?"

"After that little conversation we had on the shoot your really going to start this again? I warned you Granger. Were in a completely different counrty, i can say you got lost in a ruin and i never found you after that."

"Oh the little conversation where you threatened my life? Wait, did you just threaten me again?" Hermione twisted her head so she could peer at Draco.

His face expressionless.

"Yup."

"No but really. Why are you so hung up on being a Malfoy?"

"Shut up mudblood."

She picked up her shoe and threw it in his direction. His hand flew to his wand and the shoe burst into flames in midair.

"Hey!" Hermione scowled.

"Shouldn't have tested me."

she turned back to her wardrobe.

"Malfoy?"

"..."

"Malfoy."

"..."

"Hello am i talking to the bloody baron? Can you hear me?" She turned and faced him. He sat on the couch staring at her with a vacant expression on his face.

"Fine, you can listen to me or not. But Malfoy, i think we should try and...tolerate eachother. What im saying is, how about we call a truce? This is our job, we will be working together for a long time...What do you think?"

"..."

"Draco, i just want us to atleast be civil." She walked into the bathroom.

"what was that last part?" He finally responded.

"Civil, toward one another."

"No before that."

"That this is our job?" She peaked out of the restroom attempting to tie her hair up.

"No, you said my name." His face finally showing some emotion, a satisfied look.

"Well it is your name."

"Yea but why did you use it?"

"Well, maybe if i stop calling you Malfoy...you'll have one less reason to think of your family...and one less reason to bring up your 'superiority'" She air-quoted and her hair fell down.

"Oh. And about your whole civil-friendship crap. I'll pass."

"Malfoy, please." She walked out in her pajamas.

A pink flanel and grey sweats...figures. Draco didn't expect her to wear a night gown or robe like every other woman on earth anyway.

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco?" He smirked and walked into the bathroom once she settled onto her bed.

"Draco went along with mannerly behavior." Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and sat criss-croosed.

"ennyway waddar we yuuing yamoro"

"What?"

Draco spit out his toothpase and set his brush down. He opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"I said what are we doing tomorrow?"

Hermione gaped at his chizzled abs and muscular shoulders. All he was wearing were some sweats like her own. What a nice tan he had...what a nice body. No wonder Ginny got with him. Ginny got with him, ew! I mean there's not much ew about his body but. . .wait. did he just ask something?

"Huh?"Hermione's head snapped toward his face. He simpered. She wanted him, he could knew it.

"You like Granger?" He strolled over to her bed and leaned toward her.

"Please. Next time will you leave your ego in London?" Hermione ripped her pupils from his flawless chest and continued to read.

Just like Granger to have a massive book with her at all times. He moved to his bed and lie under the covers. He then got up and took off the blankets. They were too heavy. He got under the sheets and then he got back out.

"Malfoy, could you please refrain from moving so much? Im trying to concentrate."

"Well why is it so bloody hot?!"

Why was it so hot in Barcelona?

He took his sweats off and slipped under the sheets.

Hermione was determined not to take another look in his direction. Why was he undressing? And why did she feel she was burning up? She took off her flanel long sleeve. Underneath she wore a thermal. _great._

It was way too hot for that too, but all she had was a sports bra underneath. So she removed her sweats and that left her in her Weird Sister boxers(a gift from Ginny).

"Hiding something Granger?" Malfoy eyes her short boxers.

"Shut it you unbearable git."

She grabbed her wand and removed the blankets from her bed. Then she turned the light off, she was too self concious to take her shirt off in front of Malfoy.

As soon as it was off she heard "Lumos" and a bright light hit her.

"Relashio!" Dracos wand fell and rolled underneath the bed.

"Malfoy you sicken me! Pervert." Hermione wraped herself in her sheets.

Malfoy laughed into the darkness, "No but in all sincerity, i dont see why you should be so self-concious."

Thank god it was dark, he couldnt see her face turn magenta.

"I am not. I just dont see why i would want to show you of all people."

"Because im charming, attractive,-"

"Pfft!"

"amazingly talented, filthy rich,"

"half-true..."

"ridiculously good looking, an incredible athlete"

"egotistical maniaac" hermione said in a sing-song tone.

Draco went on, "good in bed,"

"Im not listening." She stuffed her face under the pillow. Draco rolled to the edge of his bed so she could hear.

"heavenly,"

"I really cant hear you"

"enchanting," He was now leaning over her bed to be closer to her head.

"Malfoy! Go away!" She giggled and shoved him with her pillow.

He yanked her pillow away and she bolted up in her bed.

"Hey! Give it back!" she jeered.

He held it high above his head, being 6 foot, she stumbled to her feet. Wobbling on the bed she reached for the pillow.

How he enjoyed making her squirm. He pulled the pillow behind his back and her arms shot around him. Still in the dark, he could feel her breath on his lips.

Her jesting ended as she gently pushed him back so she could get down from the bed. Her arms still wrapped around him, after he dropped the pillow. She rested her hands on his forearms...it was pitchblack. She couldnt see a thing, so she felt.

She felt her way up his biceps, over his shoulders, grazing his collar bone and his chest then moving up to his neck...his soft angellic hair. His strong jaw and his delicate cheeks.

Her touch was giving him such a sensation, not just arousement. That one always came with a womans touch, but something more. Her hands were exploring his hair, he reached up and traced her wrist. Following her arms and reaching her shoulders. He outlined her hips, her smooth, gentle skin. His arms rested on the small of her back and their foreheads touching. Both were looking at the floor.

Hermione was the first to lift her head, her hands guiding dracos face.

She pulled him into a kiss, a sub-dued kiss.

Draco felt her balmy lips and hungered for more, he sucked onto her bottom lip, she breathed heavily.

Then he brought her body so it pressed flat against his. their bare skin met and he nearly went insane. His arms traveled up and down her body.

She plunged her toungue into his mouth as the kiss intensified.

_oh god, why am i doing this again?? **shut up.**_

She commanded to herself just for once...shut up.

She tugged at his hair and he let out a whisper of pleasure.

Then he grabbed her legs and she stratteld him as he kissed her neck.

She moaned...then he lay her down and he kissed her shoulders and her stomache.

She made trifling sounds as he kissed about her body. They were hot, breathing hard and in the moment.

It felt so good, he came back to her lips and wrapped his arms undnerneath her. Her back arched into his and he smashed into her body so there was no way air could flow between them.

"Mmm, Malfoy. . ." They were grinding against one another.

_Did she just say Malfoy? Malfoy's dont go crazy over mudbloods. . . ._

She ran her fingers along the top of his Boxers.

_Shut up,_ he told himself.

---------------------------------------------------

AN!!! whoo...yeeea. Hot and bothered are you?? I wonder if Hermione and Draco will take it to the next step and start removing the litle clothing they have on?! teehee, dont worry. Ill update quickly. Review you ahhdorable fanfictionerrs!! AND to my wonderful , first reviewer and my faithful critic. Thanks your helping figure out what im going to do with my characters so keep it u k? i love getting your reviews!! Was anyone annoyed by the spanish?

soo, anyone guess the change i made?? I changed their trip from Romania to Barcelona!


	4. Too Many Questions

a/n!!! ok ok so i give up on spanish haha, well just ( everythinng thats supposed to be in spanish will be in these ) do that. Um yea well here's something you guys have been waiting for! on with the story!!

**Disclaimer:blahblah JK owns everything blahbla**

Chapter 4: Too Many Questions

Breathing hard on one another they couldn't control themselves.

Hermione was going insane from the sensations, most of them she had never felt before. They were so foriegn, so unknown.

Draco couldn't control his hunger for her any longer as her back arched into him and his fingers stroked down her spine. They ran down to her boxers and he inserted his fingers, feeling the lace of her underwear.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands thrashing through his soft angel hair. Her heart was racing.

_quick beat_

the way his breath felt against her bare skin

_quick beat_

the way his smooth torso felt against hers, grinding hard

_quick beat_

beads of sweat

_quick beat_

the pressure of his body lying on hers

_quick beat_

He slowly started peeling off her boxers

_quick beat_

kissing her stomach as he moved down ward

_quick beat_

she threw him off her and ran for a robe.

"Granger?" Malfoy pulled himself up looking bewildered.

"I-uh-i have to go." and hermione ran out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

What was she thinking? Kissing Malfoy, her child arch enemy? The school bully? The boy who made her Hogwarts years less than unpleasant...what would Harry think?

Her _fiance_.

Cheating? Cheating with MALFOY?! She's a cheater?

And who could she possibly turn to now? Ginny, Harry's best friends sister? Her bestfriend Ginny? No, not even her. . . .

For the first time ever, Hermione felt alone in her life. She dashed through the halls having no clue where they would lead her. She came to a small corner room, filled with an aroma and couches with velvet pillows. She laid her head, and a tear slid down her face.

She just had one of the most exhilerating experiences of her life, and she was in pieces.

She was broken, and no one could fix her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco sank into his bed, his exciting feeling fleeting in a matter of seconds.

He lied there still breathing rapidly from the moments just before.

Did a girl just throw him off? Did he just get rejected? Did Granger just reject him?

Of all girls, not a hot, blonde, 5'8", slender model. . .but Granger.

A mudblood bitch with very few attractive qualities?

She must be a virgin, he thought. Draco didn't know why he gave the whole situation so much thought. Maybe it was because he had never been rejected before.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he almost got it on with a mudblood.

Maybe it was because just moments before, he was snogging Hermione, and it was more to him than that.

He quickly dismissed all of those and classified the event as a drunken hook up. . .even though he wasn't drunk. Or had any alcoholic beverages in his system at all.

But it definetly wasnt any of the other reasons he came up with. He didnt fall asleep until he saw light through the windows shinging in.

Hermione didnt get home by that time either. And before he fell asleep he told himself that the first thing he would do when he woke up was to find her.

Find her and find out what the fuck was going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Senorita? Senorita?"

"Hm?" Hermione woke up laying in a lobby with a very perplexed Angelo staring at her.

"oh, hola Angelo."

"Hola, (why are you sleeping on the couch? Did the other bed vanish or something?)"Angelo questioned.

"(No, i just fell asleep after a walk and i guess i didn't wake up)."Hermione sat up and yawned.

"(Alright well breakfast is in an hour, you will be meeting the Head of the Ministry here in Barcelona today.)"

"(Really? When?)"

"(For Dinner, before that you can sight see all you want, well at lunch we need you to report back here so you can discuss the rest of the week with me)"

"(ok thank you angelo, i should get back to my room. Ill see you at breakfast.)"

And hermione hurried down the halls once again, she didnt realize she would be meeting with everyone so soon. She entered the room very cautiously.

_Good. He's still sleeping._

She tiptoed in and went straight to the restroom. After taking a quick shower she changed and walked out she noticed Draco wasnt in his bed. And she took a quick glance around the room. He was sitting down on the sofa and twittering with the alarm clock.

He heard her supress a laugh and his head snapped up.

"Granger."

"Hello, we have breakfast in a half hour and tonight for dinner were meeting Some of the head members of the ministry. SO if you could be back by six, that'll work out fine. Untill then you can do what ever you please, but i personally am going museum sighting. They really are wonderful. Well im almost done here so-"

"And you think that's that Granger? Your going to pretend like nothing happened last night?" Dracos face was yet again expressionless. Did this boy ever show anything besides anger and otherwise no emotion?

"Well nothing really did happen Malfoy."

"Bloody hell nothing happened. You know i thought long and hard about why it happened. . . and i cant really come up with an answer. But the other thing that's really bothering me is this,"

". . . " she sat down quietly on her bed.

"How you ended pushing me off. Never in my life has a woman refused my _services, _i dont understand how you could. so i thought of logical reasons. One: You're lesbian."

"What? I am definitly not lesbian." Hermione crossed her arms and legs.

"Damn shame then, but alright. Two: Your a virgin and you were too afraid to continue our foreplay."

"That is none of your business, but in this case ill have you know. Im not a virgin." Hermione grimaced.

"Didn't think so, then the last one three: your married."

". . . "

"You are married! I knew it." Draco's face finally showed emotion, excitement.

"Not exactly." His face beacame unreadable once again.

"Well then what? You have a boyfriend?"

"No, im engaged. To Harry."

"Even better! When he finds out he'll flip, oh i would pay big money to see that."

"no! Malfoy he's not going to find out! Is he?"

She whipped out her wand and Draco's eyes narrowed. He whipped his wand out just as quickly.

"You think your tough witch? Show me. Impedimenta!" hermione's moves slowed and she tried to yell a spell but Draco got her first.

"Stupefy!" Hermione was knocked over on her back.

"Expelliarmus." Draco walked over to where she was sprawled on the floor. "Get up Granger"

She didn't move, her eyes open and looking wildly at him. He reached out a hand and she slowly grabbed it. He pulled her up and they were face to face.

"i cannot believe you just hexed me."

"I was simply defending myself. You pulled it on me first."

"Yea well you cant be threatning me all the time!"

"Says who? Im a Malfoy! I can-"

"Do what ever i want blah blah blah. That really gets old. She walked to her closet and found her makeup bag. Malfoy turned around and she picked up her wand. Flamora!"

Draco's robe lit on fire and he screamed. After putting it out hermione wasn't done "Relashio!" Draco's wand fell and she yelled "rictusempra!"

"Draco's fell over in a fit of giggles. Hermione laughed too. Seeing Draco so hysterically laughing was wired but satisfying.

Someone then knocked on the door. Hermione quickly released Draco from her hex and ran to the door. Draco grabbed his wand but before he could curse her he heard

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n!!! ok ok so i know short gay kinda chapter. But schools started up again. im exhausted. so i wont be updating daily obviously. Im really tired so ima sleep, again im sorry about the lame chappie guys. You needed something thought right?!?!

i love you all


	5. Something Spontaneous

me not owning nayything (disclaimer))

****

****

**Chapter 5: Somehing Spontaneous**

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione cracked the door and slid outside.

"Well i knew you'd be here, stuck with Malfoy, did you really think i would leave something so precious to me in his care?" Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

_thank god, he didn't hear. _

"You came all this way for me? What about work?"

"Everything's fine, the aurors dont need me, we've got plenty of workers. And they were more than happy to let the famous Potter have a week off." Harry's genuine smile flashed.

"Oh honey," She returned the smile and his lips came down to brush hers.

"Is something wrong? I thought i heard yelling coming from your room." Harry peered over her shoulder to the closed door.

The door flew open and Draco stood sneering at Harry.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. To what do we owe such a horrible surprise?"

"My fiance. Hermione, why is he in your room?"

"Funny story that is Potter, let me tell you-" Draco drawled.

"Ahem, well there arnt any rooms left so theyre making us share a room that's all." Hermione nervously tried to get Harry's attention.

"Why dont you stay somewhere else then? Im staying just down the street, you can stay with me."

"It's just that our company paid for this room and our escort works here and everything is just more, convenient here."

"Oh, okay. I just dont want anything to feel uncomfortable. You know." His eyes flashed toward Draco.

"Does it bother you that your sacred little mudblood is staying in the same room as a legendary sex god?" Draco smirked leaning against the door.

"In your dreams blondie. She gets enough of that."

"Harry!" Hermione slapped his shoulder.

"Is that so?"Draco said still smirking.

"Yea. Why?" Harry was begining to become defensive.

They both drew their wands at the same speed.

"Both of you! Stop! This is ridiculous, you two are men now, not at Hogwarts. Are you honestly going to be so immature as to stoop to dueling in the middle of the hallway, and be so reckless? What if a muggle were to show up? Then what? Exactly, now if you'll excuse me. I have much more important things to do." She stalked off. Harry gave a tentative look at Draco whose wand was still at the ready and followed Hermione.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry said trying to catch up with her pace.

"For what? Embarrassing me in front of my co-worker? Talking about our sex life in public? Making yourself look like a fool by playing his idiotic games?"

"Hermione." He stepped in front of her."It's just, he does have a reputation. . ."

"Harry! Do you really think i'd even- do you honestly believe- i- i can't believe you." And again she hurried down the hall.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you're right. It was stupid for me to even think that." She stopped and looked up at him.

"Harry, i love you. More than anything, your the only guy i've ever given myself to and i plan to keep it that way."

"I love you too." Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm starving, know any good breakfast places?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast went well, Harry really was starving. He gulfed down three plates and picked off of Hermione's. Him and Ron always had a huge appetite. It was about noon now and she had to get back to the Hotel to discuss her schedule.

"Hey Angelo. (What's the plan for the week?)" Hermione sat across from him in the small cafe lounge.

"(Where's your partner?)"

"What? Who?" Hermione gave a fleeting look.

"Senor Malfoy. . ." Angelo's quizzical look snapped Hermione back to reality.

"Oh, (he's in the room. I didn't know he'd have to be here)"

"There you two go again, talking in that damn foreign language."

"Malfoy, how'd you know?"

"I do intend on keeping my job Granger. And I intend on doing my job as well."

So they sat and listened to Angelo give their schedule for the week. Hermione translating every so often when Angelo couldn't come up with the word. Draco in a peaceful state, accepting all the duties they had politely.

Hermione did her best to avoid eye contact. . .which was very easy because she didn't see Draco look once in her direction. Even when she was translating his eyes were fixed on a concentrated area. Away from her.

Draco knew he had to keep his distance. She was a mudblood, an over-achieving, frizzy-haired, short little halfbreed.

Once the meeting was finished, Angelo concluded by telling them they would need to dress formally tonight.

They walked in silence back to their room, tension was in the air. Hermione could feel herself suffocating with how thick the tension was. . .

They entered the room. She couldn't breathe, why was it so hard to be in the same room as him? She chanced a glance, he still wasn't looking. Draco stood, back facing her searching his wardrobe. Hermione sat on her bed and slowly breathed.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Granger are you hyperventalating? If so, please continue outside, that is extremely iratating."

She gladly accepted his suggestion and sprinted outside. 'THUD' Her head hit the wall and she slid to the floor.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing on the floor. Will you get up, this is humiliating, more so for me." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her up and into the room.

"Tha-Thank you." Hermione gasped. Why was she feeling so queasy? "I need air."She doubled over.

"Great, i'll have to go with you so you dont collapse somewhere on the street. . ." She looked up wondering f he actually cared. "Because then i'd be a business partner short and i'll get fired."

"No that's fine, i'll call Harry." She thought she saw a hint of irratation, but it was small. Very discreet. . .but it was there. Wait why does she care? She doesn't. Draco Malfoy is not attractive, or funny or smart or any of the things her fiance is!

She walked herself to Harry's hotel down the street, the air and the walk alone was really good for her. She felt so bad about what happened with Malfoy, why couldn't she just forget it?Sure everyone gets a little crazy before marriage, it's so final. WHo wouldn't go crazy? Crazy enough to almost sleep with your childhood nemesis, not that crazy but Hermione was sure that no one would find out.

"Hey Harry," Hermione beamed as he opened his room door.

"Hermione! I'm so happy you came by, i was starting to get lonely and depressed."

"Harry! We've only been seperated for less than 2 hours."

"I know, i just miss you that much. What's wrong you, look kind of pale?"

"Oh, uh it must of been something i ate..."

"Well let me make you feel better." Harry leaned toward Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her and combed through her hair. Slowly kissing and moving to his bed she slid her shaw off. Her arms wrapped around his waist and they stood at the foot of the bed.

He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, then her nose and to her lips again. His hands were placed on her neck and remained motionless. Her arms still wrapped around his waist, they stood, at the foot of the bed kissing.

Harry stopped and examined her face, "There's something you're not telling me..." He searched her eyes for an answer.

All Hermione could do was tilt her head and force a passionate kiss. His hands didn't move from her neck and they stood rooted to their spot at the foot of his four post. Hermione tried to intensify their kiss, but it felt like Harry was resisting her. The more she tried to heat things up, the more he resisted. As if he wanted things to go by slow. . .

She tried pulling him onto the bed and he retaliated by holding her by the waist and pulling her in. She tried paying with his hair, but he retaliated by grabbing her hands and holding them down by their sides. Some people say he was trying to make the moment. . .loving and warm.

But Hermione was craving somehting different, something more passionate and raw and spontaneous. Not the same old romantic, slow, droning, love-making.

She stopped kissing, her lips were beginning to chap.

"I just remembered, i have to get ready for dinner. It's a big business dinner, and i asked if you could go but they only made enough reservations for, you know, the business men. I really have to go. I love you." She pulled away and swooped up her belongings and blew him a kiss as she exited.

The sun felt good on her bare shoulders, she could feel the warmth spreading down her arms. If she didnt coverup she would get a tanline from her strapless. So she let the shaw conceal her shimmering shoulders. When she got to her room she took a deep breath and reached for the knob. It turned before she touched it.

"Ah, Granger, i was just going to go get you. You need something to wear tonight."

"Oh, um, no. . .tha-"

"That wasn't a question, now come on." Draco gently shoved past her.

She stood at her open door and looked inside. Then at her feet.

"Granger!"

She trotted behind him, his clak billowing behind him as well.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't of wore your cloak."

"And why ever so not?" He sneered.

"Well first of all, it's sumer and well over 80 degrees, second, how many muggles do you know that own a cloak that looks like that?" She was referring to the huge 'M' on the front with a serpent slithering it's way up.

"Well i really dont give a damn about muggles if you haven't noticed. Alright here, this looks like a good place to start."

They stopped in front of a not to shabby looking boutique. The architecture could of been better, but the dresses and gowns inside were amazing. All were beaded and colorful, dfferent patters and shapes.

"Will you hurry up Granger." Malfoy stood tapping his foot, his eyes wandering the room.

Hermione grabbed a price tag, "Malfoy, let's g somewhere else."

"What's wrong with this place, it' close and conveniant and if you dont already know...we dont exactly have much time."

"MAfloy why are we out shopping tgether in the first place?!"

"I will not show up to a business meeting with very important people nd have you ruin it all by looking like a bum."

"Well i cant afford any of this malfoy!"

"Just shut up and get wht you need. uhll tuckerit."

"What?"

"I'll take care of it."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, ok. . ." She was so confused. Draco Malfoy, must have serious bipolarness.


End file.
